Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is the main Hero in the FanFiction [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11456106/1/The-Magic-Knight The Magic Knight] written by [https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6472202/HolyKnightX HolyknightX]. He's the descendant of two very important main figures from Arthurian Legend, the Legendary Knight Sir Lancelot and the Legendary Magician Merlin Ambrosius. Though despite being the descendants of both of them, he only has the right to be the leader of the Du Lac Family. Lance is the son of Galahad the former Head Paladin and Gabriel one of the Four Great Seraph in Heaven. He was born in Kuoh Town in the Du Lac Residence, along with his dad. He later befriended both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou, whose parents knew each other when they were kids and worked together. The three of them played together, they talked about their dream together, and they talked about their dreams of becoming like their parents one day. At the age of seven, he had moved to and joined the Chivalric Order to start his training to become a True Knight of the Du Lac family. And after ten years of extensive training to further master his abilities as both a Knight and as a Magician, Lance then moved back to his hometown and become a 2nd year at Kuoh Academy. He later started up his own club named Knights of Chivalry, so he could easily get out of his class when he needed to. Over the Summer Break, he gained powers somewhere on par with a Satan Class Devil. He also personally designed a new Sacred Gear along with his own Brave Saints, with the Suit of Hearts like his mother. Appearance Lance is a handsome seventeen year old young man of average height with a lean muscular build, this is due to his training in the Chivalric Order and with Elaine over the summer break. His looks is something inherited from his parents, like his brown hair from his father, along with his green eyes from his mother and her face. Due to his normal kind appearance, most people usually trusts him almost instantly. Lance is also among one of the Four people who're able to use the War God, while in this state his hair turns the same shade of blonde as his mother and uncle and his eyes turns a darker shade of green. As a Knight in training within the Chivalric Order, he originally wore a the basic gear, which was a light armor covering his chest, arms and legs along with wielding Secace in tandem. After completing his training with the Chivalric Order and transferring to Kuoh Academy, he now wears a short sleeved black blazer with the badge of the KOC president on his collar, a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes. While he's on missions, he wore a silver knight armor with the Chivalric Order's insignia on the chestplate. After the Summer Break, he along with the other members of the Knights of Chivalry Club gained new battle outfits, which were black with armor covering their chest, forearms and their legs. Personality Lance inherited his kind and brave personality from his parents, he also grew to cares about and treasures both of his friends and family. He also cares deeply about the children who grew up within the Chivalric Order's orphanage and treats them as his siblings. As a Knight of the Du Lac family, he follows and honor the Code of Chivalry. In spite of his role as the Knight and the current heir to the Du Lac family, he can also be laidback and makes it a habit to sleep whenever he gets the chance. Despite how people see him as nothing more than a slacker, he can be a brilliant technician when it comes to battle and strategies. Later on, both Jeanne and Yumi even stated that there are times when he can be a geek when something that catches his attention. Lance has also shown to have a weakness when it comes to Youkai, especially Neko and this can impare his ability to fight against one. And despite his calm moods, there are very rare times when he can become brutal, when his friends or family are harmed or mocked. This has been shown several times in his life, and this is something that shocks those who've known Lance for a long time. History He was born into the Du Lac Family, a family of Knights, who're also the known descendants of Sir Lancelot, a member of the The Round Table and King Arthur's Greatest Swordsman. He is also the known descendant of Merlin Ambrosius Legendary Magician, who studied Devils along with their demonic power and their spells. And inevitably developed the System of Magic used by Humans. He's the only one to also inherit the abilities of a Knight and a Magician, making him the first born Magic Knight. Lance is the son of Galahad, who was the Former Head of the Paladin and a man known as the True War God. And Gabriel, a female Angel known as the Strongest Woman in Heaven, the sister of Michael, the current Leader of the Angels and daughter of Biblical God. Since his mother was one of the Four Great Seraph, while she was pregnant with him, Lance was born in a hospital in Heaven. After being born, he was raised in the Du Lac residence, which was located in Kuoh Town by his father most of the time. His mother also visited him from time to time, while she wasn't busy with her duties as a Seraph. While he grew up in Kuoh Town, he later became childhood friends of both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou. With Irina's father being affiliated with the Church, while Issei's parents were formerly with the Chivalric Order before both of them retired. After they had parted ways with each other, they promised each other that they'd see each other again. He later left with his dad to the Chivalric Order, where he met and befriended both Jeanne and Yumi. After moving into the Chivalric Order when he was seven, Lance started his training to become a real Knight. He later started to constantly visit the children in the orphanage, which later caused him to become their Aniki and Onii-Sama. And while in the Chivalric Order, he met up with several other individuals who're among the supernatural: Magicians, Devils, Fallen Angels and Vampires. Plot While in the middle of training with a fellow Knight of the Chivalric Order, he was called by the current Seven Paladins. Powers & Abilities [[War God Mode|'War God']] War God (乱神, Ranshin):''' also known as the '''Power of the War God, an innate ability passed down in only the Du Lac Family, with only three of them being able to awaken it. When active, he can gain an increase in his physical and combat abilities. However, if this form isn't mastered could lose his sense of humanity and act brutally in combat. But, after training over the summer with Elaine, he overcame the negative effects. Aura: Even has a child, Lance had an impressive amount of aura to the point where it usually be released from his body. Though, due to his training in the Chivalric Order, he gained the ability to control his aura to a higher degree. He gained the ability to wear it around his body to further increasing his; strength, speed, senses, and defense against physical/magic. After training over the Summer, he gained perfect control over his aura and life force, even being able to hide his presence from Senjutsu users. *'Holy Touki:' After he gained perfect control over his aura, he gained the ability to combine it with light. This allows him to wear a dense holy aura around his body, which increase his strength, speed and defenses are all increased tremendously. This can also match Touki, it's also able to cause damage to Devils and other beings weak against light. However, he still hasn't completely mastered this ability and can only use it for a couple of minutes. Immense Light Weapon Skill: As a Nephilim, he's capable of using and creating the same light weapons as Pure Angels, unlike some who're able to create only one at a time he's able to create several of them at a time. Due to him being the child of Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraph, he's capable of creating several light weapons with ease. After his own training over the summer, he gained the ability to create large numbers of them without tiring himself out and fire them off like numerous arrows. Specialized Light Power: 'Due to his interest in calculations, he developed both his light power and weaponry to specialize in calculations. This allows him to give his light weaponry a more dense and defined shape, ranging from different types. Both his light powers and weaponry are so unique, that even among skilled Pure and Fallen Angels, his greatly specializes in both versaliity and control. *'Avalon Formula ( ): Lance's very own specialized way of using his light abilities, which allows him to manipulate them to a better degree. And by altering them by using equations and formulas, he able to create a large number of techniques. **'#1 Hundred Cavalier Charge:' He creates several hundred lifelike copies of himself made from light, with each of them being capable of attacking their target in either large numbers or separately. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: As a natural-born Holy Sword user, Lance is able to wield any Holy Sword in the existence. Immense Strength: He possess large amount of power, which is why he's known as the Strongest Knight. This is due to him inheriting strong genes from both of his parents, who're both on par with the Satan Class Devils, he gained a large amount of power. After training, in the Chivalric Order with his father and uncle, he was able to fight against both High Class Devils and Monsters. Through training with Elaine over the summer, his strength grew to the point where to easily take on an Ultimate-Class Devil alone. As a true testament to his strength, he gained a total of ten Angel wings, which are the same as a Seraph Class Angel. Immense Speed: Lance possess speed that's beyond that of a Human being, which allows him to be able to move at what's known as Godspeed, which Kiba admits that it's faster than him. As a Technique-Type fighter, he focus on his speed. After his more intense training over the summer, he is able to move at near God-like speed. Immense Stamina: Lance has a large amount of stamina, which exceeds a normal Human being. This allows him to fight for long periods of time, even almost hours without tiring himself out. This is due to the training that he went through in the Chivalric Order. After his intense training over the summer, he gained immense stamina being able to fight for several days without tiring himself out. Immense Durability: Lance has shown to be highly durable, which due to the training in the Chivalric Order since he was a child. This was shown when he endured an attack from Issei, in his Scale Mail armor with minimal injuries. Due to his training with Elaine along with taking her brutal attacks, Lance's durability grew to the point where he could take on almost any attacks. Master Swordsman: As a descendant of the legendary Knight, Sir Lancelot, Lance is highly talented when it comes to using a sword. After his training in the Chivalric Order, his abilities grew to the point where he's able to fight evenly against others who're known as Master of the sword. This is shown through his masterful use of Secace. Immense Combat Skill: A natural trait of the members of the Du Lac family, is their ability to stand against several High-Class Devils and several other Monsters despite him being only a Human. During his trainee days in the Chivalric Order, he's been shown to be able to fight against High-Level foes alone. This is one of the reasons why he's known as the''' Strongest Knight.' '''Master Combatant:' Lance is a highly gifted fighter, which was inherited from his father. This was shown when he fought against a Devil as a child. And after his training within the Chivalric Order, along with the training he had with his father. Lance is skilled enough to fight against other known Master Martial Artists. Master Magician: As a descendant of the legendary Magician, Merlin, Lance was already gifted in areas of Magic and calculations. And after his training with his uncle, he became proficient in using a large number of Norse, Black, White, Angel, Teleportation and even some Forbidden spells. He's also classed as a Magic Swordsman. Master Inventor: Due to his interest in both magic equations and calculations, he can sense out a person's Sacred Gear and tell exactly what it is within a matter of seconds. In all of his studies, he's able to create several inventions, and is currently working on creating a Sacred Gear. It was also shown, when he modified one of the jewels from Vali's Divine Dividing, so Issei could create the Dividing Gear, without him wasting his lifespan. Master Technician: Despite Lance's mainly laidback demeanor, he's highly intelligent and is able to match even Sona in intellect and coming up with several strategies for battle, along with their possible outcome. And when this is combined with his Combat Skill, he can became a formidable opponent. Flight: Being Half-Angel, Lance is able to fly using his 10 pure white Angel wings. Equipment 439692-claymore sword super.png|'Demonic War Sword: Secace' HolyKnight.png|'K.O.C Badge' Gauntlet_form.jpg|'Avalon Drakon: Gauntlet' Brynhildr_02.png|'Avalon Drakon:Sword' ezgif.com-resize.gif|'Avalon Drakon in use' Basara Brynhildr activated.jpg|'Avalon Drakon Full view' 2-7278.jpg|'Avalon Heroic Paladin' Avalon Drakon ( ): also known as the Evil Banishing Sword, which has the Avalon Dragon, Avon, an Ancient High-Tier Dragon sealed inside of it. It takes the form of a silver ornate gauntlet that covers his forearm, along with an ornate silver sword with a crescent blade and an ornate hilt with a green jewel inside of it. Avalon Drakon has the ability to fire off a powerful holy wave capable of harming creatures of darkness and vaporizing evil spirits. *'Avalon Heroic Paladin '( ): Is the Balance Breaker of Avalon Drakon, it creates a silver knight themed armor that covers his body. This form adds the abilities of the Avalon Dragon to his own, this results in a large increase in their own strength, speed and defensive capabilities. In this form, he's able to create a stronger version of Avalon Drakon, which is capable of dispersing magical attacks. Secace (セケース, Sekesu): also known as the Demonic War Sword, one of his main weapons, it formerly belonged to his ancestor Sir Lancelot and was wielded alongside Arondight. After his death it was locked away within the Order, until it chose him as it's new wielder. It's able to release a massive demonic slash, which is can tear apart both space and spatial barriers. However, due to do its curse it cause their user to enter a berserk form that increase their abilities. But when the form ends the power rebounds on the user and causing them immense physical damage to their bodies. 'Inventions' Due to him being an avid inventor, Lance has created several inventions and devices. The ones most notable are bellow: Knight of Chivalry Badges: Are badges worn by the members of the Knights of Chivalry. These badges main functions are: signifies their position as members, allowing them to enter the clubroom without permission, communicate with other members and with other depending on the frequency. *'President/Vice-President Badges: '''Are the two first badges made and are worn by both the President and Vice President. Not only do they function the same way, but they can also locate the other members. '''Trivia' *Lance's birthday is May 8. *Lance's height is 5'7" and his weight is 135lbs. *Lance's favorite dessert is Molten Chocolate Cake. *Lance's favorite drink is coffee as opposed to Arthur's love for tea. *Lance has a weakness for cute things, mainly cats and Neko. This impairs his ability to fight against Nekomata/Nekoshou and some Youkai. *Despite being the descendants of both Merlin Ambrosius and Sir Lancelot, he didn't inherit the right to be the heir of both families'. *Lance is listed near the top of Vali's "Wants to Fight Against", second only to Dulio. *Nephilim is a term used for Angel-Human Hybrids. *Lance's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. *Lance's War God Mode was inspired from Medaka's Box. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category: Fanon Magicians Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy